


My Guy

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic from Sonny’s POV when contending with a drunk, adorable Will. Not relative to the current storyline, just a bit of silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guy

** My Guy. **

I leave Will alone with my friends for one hour, and they not only sit back and watch him get drunk, but they get him completely and utterly stoned. Assholes.

“Aw, come on, Sonny. It was sort of an accident” Rob chuckles, looking wholly unremorseful.

“I don’t _care_ ” I bite out, shifting Will against my side and pulling his arm over my shoulder so I can more or less support his weight as we stumble home.

“He’s not actually that drunk, Sonny. It’s just the combination of beer and pot.” Rob lifts Will’s other arm and slides it over his own shoulder to try and help me. Will, however, seems oblivious to this and is happily humming to himself. It’s annoyingly cute.

“I was gone for one hour, Rob. _One_.”

“Hey, Mister _I own my own business and have responsibilities_ , it’s not our fault you got called away.” Pipes up Cam beside me who makes no move to lend a hand and looks distinctly smug. I’ve got my eye on him, because it hasn’t escaped my notice that he has his eye on _Will_.

“You shouldn’t have let him drink at all, he’s under twenty one.”

Cam holds his hands up. “Hey, he’s not our boyfriend, we can’t tell him what to do.”

“And you sure as hell shouldn’t have given him any _weed_.”

“I didn’t!” Cam exclaims, affronted.

“Actually, Sonny, he didn’t.” Rob defends him. “They were handing out pot brownies and…uh…” He trails off to laugh a little. “And I honestly don’t think it occurred to Will that they were _special_ brownies.”

“When we found him he’d already had two.” Cam sniggered, jogging ahead of us a few paces so that he could turn to face us while walking backwards. “I think I see the attraction to the younger, more naïve type, though.” He looks Will up and down, biting his lip to hold in his laughter. “It’s kind of adorable.”

“Hey,” I warn. “You can cut that out. Right now.” I say with a pointed lift of my eyebrow. He gives me a smile, a genuine one, and I know that he’s only kidding around.

“What’s he mumbling about?” Rob asks, craning his neck forward to see past Will and to frown at me.

I stop for a second, listening to Will, and can’t help the soft smile that must surely be spreading across my face. “He’s just having a little sing song to himself.” I laugh quietly.

Rob and Cam stop, leaning close to listen, and both snort and breakout into identical grins when they hear Will mumbling about having kissed a boy and liking it, Katy Perry style. I’m never leaving Will alone at a house party again.

“Are we nearly at your place?” Cam asks, as if watching us carry Will home is exhausting for him.

“Yes, can you get the keys out of my pocket?”

“Sure.” We stop a moment for Cam to fish the keys out of my pocket, and suddenly Will comes to life.

“Hey!” He pushes away from Rob and then across me to shove Cam away. I manage to catch him so doesn’t face plant onto the sidewalk. “Hands off, buddy. He’s taken!”

“Well, well, look who’s back.” Cam laughs.

Meanwhile I grunt as Will slings both arms around my neck, leaning all of his weight on me. My arms wrap around his waist to support him, but the dude’s got some muscle on him and isn’t exactly light. “Will…” I say, trying not to laugh, because despite the fact that he’s drunk and stoned, it’s still hot as hell when he gets possessive.

“A certain Jackson _Kiriakis_ ,” He says my surname in that silly way that always makes me smile. “A.K.A, Sonny my hot boyfriend, does not care for you attentions… um…Cody?”

“Cam.” Cam reminds him, grinning.

Will nods. “Right. _Cam_.” He points a finger at him. “Only _I’m_ allowed to stick a hand down his pants.”

“O- _kay_ , time to get you to bed.” I say as Rob tips his head back to bark out a loud laugh. I feel myself blushing.  I dig a hand quickly into my pocket, nearly dropping Will, and throw my keys at Cam. “It’s the door straight ahead of you.”

“Time for bed?” Will murmurs seductively into my ear, and both Cam and Rob, my now _ex_ -friends are just yucking it up.

“Yep, I think you need to sleep this off.” I say as I turn him in my arms, ushering him towards the now open door of my apartment. Suddenly, his hands dart out and like a starfish he’s gripping the doorjambs, refusing to move.

“ _Sleep_?” He asks, completely indignant at the idea.

I groan and rest he forehead against the back of his neck. I can’t help but laugh brokenly and hug his middle as Rob and Cam crack up behind me. “For the love of God, Will…” I chuckle.

He shakes his head stubbornly. “I have the hottest boyfriend in the _world_ and you expect me to just ignore your cute butt and go to _sleep_?”

“Okay, Sonny?” Rob chuckles. “I officially _really_ like your boyfriend.”

I look back at them and see Cam give me the thumbs up. I feel like I should be annoyed, but honestly, the whole situation is kind of hilarious, and Will is being more adorable than should be legal. I turn back to Will, gently holding his hips and whisper in his ear.

“We won’t go to sleep right away, I promise.”

That’s enough for him and he lets go and walks—as best as he can without help—through the door.

“It’s warm in here.” Will gripes.

“Must have left the heat on when we left.” I turn to Rob and Cam. “Okay, so, you both suck for letting him get into this condition, but thanks for the help getting him home. I should probably get him…” I frown, seeing that they’re distracted. Rob’s eyebrows have climbed into his hairline and Cam is practically salivating. “What are you…?” I turn around to see what it is they’re looking at.

Will’s managed to unbutton his shirt, but he’s clearly having an issue with the cuffs. His chest—his fine, muscled chest— and flat stomach with its enticing V shaped grooves leading to beneath the waistband of his jeans is all completely bare as he struggles to free his hands. I turn back around and give both Cam and Rob a quick, annoyed shove.

“Hey!”

Rob has the good grace to flush and mumble an apology through an embarrassed grin, whereas Cam only attempts to look past me.

“Oh my _God_ your boyfriend is hot.” He mutters, and I move to block his view. He laughs when I point a warning finger at him and he puts his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, man. Just enjoying the free show.”

“It isn’t yours to enjoy.”

“Okay,” Rob says with false brightness, clamping his hands down on Cam’s shoulders. “We’re gonna go,” he says to Cam “Before Sonny takes your head off for staring at his boyfriend.” He glances back over at Will, still struggling with his shirt. “His insanely hot, half naked boyfriend.”

“Out.” I order, and Rob slings an arm over Cam’s shoulders and more or less drags him away.

“Have fun!” Cam laughs, just as I close the door in his face.

When I turn around I nearly bump into Will who’s standing right behind me, all big blue eyes and innocence.

“Something’s wrong with this shirt. It wasn’t this confusing earlier.”

I can’t help it, I have to kiss him. He immediately melts into my arms, but evidently being high not only turns him on, it makes him chatty.

“You really are incredibly hot, Sonny.”  He says between kisses. “Like… _seriously_.”

“You are such a dweeb,” I murmur, unable to stop my smile.

“I really like the color of your skin,” he continues with his adorable ramble. “It looks like it tastes good, you know? And you have great hair. Really… _sproingy_.”

I break the kiss with a snort and close my eyes as I rest my brow against his, my hands cupping his face.  “You kill me, Will.”

“I like your eyes best.” He continues, completely uninhibited for once. “Don’t care how girly that makes me sound.”

He looks into my eyes, and it’s the oddest thing, but I feel myself blush. 

“You have the most beautiful eyes.” And he actually sighs. “Just gorgeous. They were the first thing I noticed about you, too. Remember when Abigail introduced us? I thought: _wow, look at that dude’s eyes_.”

I can’t help but laugh. “Will, shut up.” I soften my words with a kiss. “You’re going to be so embarrassed later.”

“No seriously. I mean, it didn’t occur to me back _then_ that thinking another dude had killer eyes could be kind of gay, but…yeah. You’re pretty.”

He gets this downright dreamy smile on his face and leans forward for a kiss, lifting his hand to no doubt run his fingers through my hair, and then stops. He practically scowls at his hand, caught in his shirt that’s now turned inside out, twisted behind his back and tangled around his wrists.

“This shirt is broken.”

I laugh and manage to wrangle one of his hands free, and then I encourage him backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come on, you. Let’s get you out of these clothes before you hurt yourself.”

“Time to get _ne-kid_?” He wriggles his eyebrows like a goof, and I suddenly can’t take it anymore. I laugh. Loudly.

“You’re not supposed to laugh. I was trying to be sexy.”

I laugh harder.

“Okay. You’re not being very nice.”

I take his face in my hands and kiss him. “I am so in love with you.” I chuckle.

That seems to appease him and smiles back at me, his forgiveness immediate. “Cool,” he says, and I’m sure that in his mind it sounded far more romantic than it did out loud. “Oh!” He perks up, springing off on some tangent my sober mind can’t quite follow. “You know what would be awesome right about now?”  

“Mind blowing, energetic sex?”

“No. I mean _yes_! But first… _milkshakes_.”

“Oh my God.” I groan. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Strawberry milkshakes. Let’s go get some!” He even tries to stand.

“Will, you’re half naked.”

“It’s not that cold outside.”

“We’re not going out for milkshakes.”

“Aw, come on. I need one.” Something distracts him, and I realize it’s my throat. He’s staring at my throat. “I need a strawberry milkshake, and I need to lick your neck. _Right now_.”

“How about I put some food together, and then you can lick any part of me you want, hmm?”

He flops back on the bed, content smile in place. “Sonny Kiriakis, negotiating like a _boss_.”

“Is that a yes?” I chuckle.

“Cook something already. I wanna lick you. _Everywhere_. Hehe.”

“Oh my God,” I mutter to myself, unable to hide my wide grin. “At least get into your sweats, or something. I’ll wrestle something up.”

I get busy putting something quick and slap dash together; only looking over my shoulder every so often to make sure he hasn’t accidently knocked himself out somehow while taking his own pants off.

“So whatcha cooking, _good looking_?”

“A veritable banquet.”

I am in fact preparing Pop Tarts. Oh yes. I’m quite the chef.

“You know what would be really hard to cook?”

“What?”

“A phoenix. Like in Harry Potter? See, you’d try and cook it, and-and…” he’s trailing off in a fit of snorts and giggles and I just have to shake my head. “And then it just keeps-keeps on…”

And he’s done for. When he’s twenty one, I just may have to get him drunk all the time. I leave him to his laughter while put the Pop Tarts into the toaster, and then hunt for a couple of plates. I’m done in no time at all and carry the plates over to my adorably intoxicated boyfriend.

“Okay, you. It’s not a milkshake, but—” I stop, looking down at Will on the bed.

Asleep.

My shoulders slump and I try not to laugh out loud. I get rid of the food, turn off the lights and get undressed. I approach the bed and pause when I realize that Will has decided to lie diagonally across the mattress, in nothing but his boxers, so that he can hug my pillow.

I don’t want him to be cold, so I lie behind him and then pull the edges of the quilt up and over us. He mumbles in his sleep but otherwise curls back against my chest immediately. I press a kiss against his neck, on his shoulder, and hold my guy close through the night. 


End file.
